Stars
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Ace loathed his brother. He wanted revenge so very badly. And he has no place for forgivness in his heart. But Luffy on the other hand has also a story to tell. Hope you enjoy and i am warnign you there might be rape later. AceLu, D-cest! I don't own One Piece! Enjoy!
1. Beggining

It was quiet, something that rarely ever happened. Ace lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started thinking. He will have to go to school tomorrow. He will have to meet someone he doesn't want to. He will probably snap just from seeing his face. He will enjoy the sight of himself hitting that person. He sighed and gritted his teeth. He hated that person so fucking much. Just seeing him dead will probably not even satisfy him. Ace then opened his eyes and faced reality. The side which he did not want to face. That person was his brother. Ace furrowed his eyebrows and started gritting his teeth with more anger. Why in the world did he ever trust him? Why in the world did he ever think of him as his brother? Why in the world did he turn into a backstabber?! The raven then jumped of his bed and stopped into a sitting position. He hated him so damn much, but at the same time some kind of weird feeling was heating up inside of him. It was probably anger. He bared nothing but anger for his little brother, no affection, no loving, no kindness and definitely no forgiveness. He started to day dream back to the days when things were not such a huge mess and Luffy had not shown his true colours.

"_Ace! Come look! I caught a cicada!" A little raven haired boy with a straw hat he always wore screamed. Another raven haired boy ran out from the bush that he was in to the place that his little brother had called him from._

_"Whoa! It's big! But I bet it's only a baby" Ace said as he looked over the weird insect. He ruffled his brother hair as he turned around to face the house from where their guardian was calling. Makino was a very nice lady that came here often to do their laundry and clean the house. Of course they help her sometimes; after all she made the best pies in the world. This time she was calling them in for brownies. Luffy put back the insect as both he and his brother rushed inside the house to battle each other to the table only to get reminded that they have to wash their hands first. After a second of their hands barely even touching the water and the soap because of all the hurry to be first on the table- Luffy and Ace sat down and started to stuff their faces like there was no tomorrow. Makino only laughed from the sidelines as she continued to wash the dishes._

_"Sanji will be on my team, so that leaves Luffy to be on Chopper's team" All of the boys yelled at each other as they began their game. All of them were on different teams separated by different colours. A bit earlier all of them were bored so Usopp came up with this new game of water balloons battling. They were supposed to be divided into teams and wear different colours for easier play. It was a very fun noon._

_"What do you mean you don't want to come with me?" Ace questioned his little brother who sat on the couch with a phone next to his ear._

_"I just don't feel like coming, you go with Gramps" Luffy said plainly before the person he was calling picked up and Luffy began a playful chat._

_"Fine then!" Ace yelled as he closed the door to his room. He couldn't believe his younger brother! They had planned this three day trip all week and suddenly he didn't feel like going. He was always with Zoro so couldn't this party tonight be missed? The freckled man grabbed his pillow and groaned in it. Then he punched his bed with a fist. It was summer time and Ace wanted to spend it with Luffy and Gramps and all of his friends who won't be going to his high school and the ones who will be going to his high school as well. It was a summer that a 15 year old would love to have. He went to plenty of parties and had changed girlfriends every week for a month. He had also spent a lot of time with Gramps and Makino with his kitchen experiments that usually ended up in a disaster. But the only one he hadn't spent a lot of time with was his younger brother. He was always out with his friends and on parties that Ace could not see his face much. But there was something else on Ace's mind. There was this rumor in school that someone had stolen the teacher's tests answers and had given them all around the school. And people seemed to somehow come to the theory of Ace being the culprit. He was suspended from school for 1 week. And there was also this other thing. Someone banged this very strong guy's girlfriend. And to that once again Ace was blamed. Of course nothing has happened up until now. He didn't know who the one that was blaming him was though._

_"Ace get ready! We will be going in an hour!" Gramps called out from his room. Ace had practically nothing in his bag. He then jumped off his bed and threw the pillow aside as he started to throw random clothing inside. After 4 minutes his bags were officially packed. He was still mad at Luffy for deciding to not come at the last second. There was going to be a pool and Marco and Izuo and all the other people he knew were going to go with them. He sighed and decided to go ask Marco for advice. He left the house as he saw that Luffy was not on the couch anymore. He was halfway on the way to Marco's house when he got pulled into a dark corner of the street. There were about 10 of them with weapons. The one in the middle punched Ace in the stomach taking his air out. But Ace quickly got up and tried a round house kick but his foot was caught._

_"You better not try anything funny, if you don't want your brother to limp to your house that is" The guy in the middle said with a mocking tone. Ace's eyes shot wide at the realization of Luffy being hurt._

_"Now, tell me, how did it feel banging my girl?" The guy in the middle continued while all the guys around either laughed or yelled._

_"I hope it felt real good because you won't experience it again!" He punched Ace in the face making his jaw click. The raven could not attack back and had to grit his teeth at his own helplessness._

_"I never touched your girl, hell, I don't even know her" Ace spit out at the leader._

_"Don't fucking lie to me you shithead!" The leader kicked Ace in the stomach once again making him fall down to the floor with a grunt and gasps of air. The beating continued for a bit more before the leader stopped everyone. Ace was in a bad shape. It was not the worst he has been though he could still pass it off with an excuse._

_"Let my brother go" Ace simply said through gasps of air and spitting out the blood in his mouth._

_"Your brother was free all the while" The leader chuckled. Ace gazed up questioningly._

_"In fact he was the one that told us what you did to my girl" Ace stared at the man that had beaten him up. Luffy told him? There was no way that can happen! Luffy would never do that._

_"Stop lying!" Ace was quite furious now. The blond guy in front of him only chuckled louder._

_"You have quite a messed up brother though. He got you suspended and then he told us how you banged my chick. He also was the one that paid us to go around telling your girlfriends how you just got out of prison." The whole gang had started to laugh and smirk now. Ace did not believe it. There was no way that he could believe that his little brother could do this. Could he? No! There was no reason for him to._

_"If you still don't believe us then how do you think that we got the locations of all of the places that you go and the parties that you attend. Also your girlfriend's names and where they lived and how they looked" Ace's eyes shot with realization. He only told that to Luffy and his friends. He did not want to believe it. There was no way this could be happening. Luffy was a nice kid! Why would he turn against his ow_n brother like that?!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N.**

Alright! This is my new story that i wrote at 5 am. The voices in my head did not stop talking so i needed to write it. I am itching to start a new chapter of this! I will after i wake up! Hope that you like it and that you look forward to the next chapeter! I have so many stories to update T_T.

_~Tsukineko-san_


	2. Partings

_After the fight Ace went back home. He was in front of the front door about to open it and face Makino with her exaggerated fears._

_"Ace it hasn't been 15 minutes and your back al-God!" Makino gasped as she saw Ace in his state. There were a few cuts here and there and bruises on his face and body but it was nothing to die over, at least for Ace._

_"My god! How did this happen?!" Makino rushed to grab the first aid kit._

_"There was construction near by. I slipped and fell to the bottom" Ace said while scratching the back of his head and grinning. Makino huffed and started to take his clothes off to treat the cuts._

_"Geeze both of you are so ruthless! Always getting into some kind of trouble!" She put peroxide on a cotton ball and started to clean over the cuts. Garp came inside the room with his huge suitcase and looked over Ace. He grinned and started to laugh at the sight of Ace biting his lip as Makino angrily treated the wounds._

_"You have always been and always will be!" Garp yelled and went to the kitchen. Ace waited patiently as Makino kept on scolding him for being so ignorant. He wondered how many times she had said 'be more careful' for the last 2 minutes. Once the cuts were clean and ointment was applied to them and his bruises were treated he got up from the chair he had sat on for the last 20 minutes. From the corner of his eye he saw Luffy coming from the back door. He stopped to look over Ace then he smirked and started to walk over the hallway. Ace's anger boiled and he started after him. He ran behind him and they were already quite far away from the kitchen. Finally Ace had caught up to Luffy. The freckled man grabbed the younger's arm and pushed him onto the wall. Luffy hissed as his back slammed to the hard wall. Ace glared at his younger brother's eyes and he growled._

_"What the hell are you planning?" Ace questioned the not so scared Luffy._

_"Nothing much" Luffy said as he looked to the side. Ace was not amused. He wanted to know why his younger sibling would do that to him. Had he done something to piss him off? Did he do something he shouldn't have?_

_"Why?" Ace questioned as he fixed his stare at Luffy. His younger brother fidgeted a bit but stared right back at him._

_"Why what?" Luffy returned the question while smirking slightly._

_"You know what! Why do it? Did I do something wrong?!" Ace half yelled half growled at his younger brother while still holding his arm pinned to the wall._

_"I do what I want. I don't have to give you an explanation" Luffy tried to struggle through his older brother's grasp. Ace was about to say something as Garp screamed out for all of them to assemble. He then let Luffy's arm free slowly as he went to the living room to meet his Gramps. His younger brother silently following him from behind. Gramps got all of their suitcase in the car and looked over at how everyone was getting ready to go. He looked over Luffy who was leaning over the counter with a huge grin. His eyes narrowed and his eyes squeezed a bit more. He shook his head as he closed the trunk of the car._

_"Alright, Luffy you better not burn the house down while we are away alright?" Garp yelled as he crossed his arms and grinned._

_"I will try!" He responded as he headed for the fridge to grab a sausage. He was laughing and eating at the same time. Ace looked over him and he sighed. He won't mind him-is what he decided. He then went and grabbed a shirt to cover his nude body. Garp, Makino and Ace walked out of the house and went inside the car, soon after that they headed off. The 3 days that they were away were spent very well. They had rented a hotel right next to the beach and the hotel included a beach. Ace and all of his friends had spent the time laughing, swimming, watermelon smashing, and pushing each other in the pool. Luffy on the other hand was left back. He had gone to parties and gotten drunk. He had 'fun' as well. After their vacation everyone went back home. Ace was surprised that the house was still there to welcome them and that there were no cops around. But he was struggling with talking to his little brother. He wanted to start a conversation with him but could not because Luffy was either out or when he was in he was demanding food. There was one night that Ace had gone out as well and had seen Luffy smoking with some punks. He had wondered since when his little brother was not so little anymore._

_"Ace I think that you are old enough to handle that" Garp said while looking at Ace. Earlier on he had demanded a private talk with Ace and right now they were in the middle of it._

_"You will be going to high school soon. Luffy will want to come with you because he is selfish and he knows no better. We both know that. So I want you to go and tell him that you are not brothers. It will be like hitting two birds with one stone. He has to know at some point or he will find out himself which will be far more painful. And we want him to stay here and focus on his education for now. He is 13, he is old enough to know and he needs to stay here for education. Plus it will be something off our chests." Garp had said stated seriously while looked at Ace who was in full spirits to protest._

_"But Luffy will feel very unstable! Imagine what he might do! I saying that I am not his brother is just like bet-"_

_"And that is what he needs!" Garp cut him off._

_"He needs to know that sooner so that he won't be lied to anymore. Plus you two can still be brothers, after he reaches high school you two will patch everything up and everything will be alright." Garp stated and crossed his arms. It meant that this conversation was over. Ace furrowed his eyes. He had to become mean on Luffy for the first time. He really did not want to. He wanted to enjoy time with Luffy before he started high school. He wanted to talk to Luffy, and he wanted to make the memory of the beating disappear because it got him so damn angry every time he thought about it. He reached the front door and he waited until Luffy got back. Meanwhile Garp went grocery shopping with Makino because his rice crackers ran out. Luffy walked in the house not too much after that. Ace gulped in a huge amount of air. He stood up and Luffy looked at him questioningly._

_"Luffy…" said person looked straight at him._

_"Me and you are not brothers" Ace said plainly with a huff and mockingly turning his head to the side. Luffy stared at him stunned. He did not speak for a moment._

_"W-what do you mean?" Luffy questioned while stuttering a bit._

_"I am getting tired of this" Luffy stared at him in shock._

_"I have a girlfriend now and I am going to high school. I am sick and tired of you chasing after me every single second. It's annoying. I don't want you always after me! I am always responsible for what you do! Me and you are not brothers to begin with so why should I be responsible?" Ace said annoyed. He held back the urge to bite his lip._

_"Wh-what are you saying, A-ace?" Luffy asked shaking slightly._

_'What I am saying is that we are not brothers! Don't you get it? When you were little I saved your sorry ass and took you with me. I told you that we are brothers to make thinks easier. Who knew that you could be such a pain in the behind!?" Ace half yelled as he crossed his arms._

_"A-ace-"_

_"Anyways, I will be off to high school soon so I will leave here and go live in an apartment. With my girlfriend of course." At that moment Ace's phone rang and he picked it up._

_"Oh, hey babe! Yeah, yeah that's cool. No it's alright! Alright see ya later." He then snapped his mobile shut and he looked over Luffy. His little brother was starring at the floor and he had bit his lower lip._

_"Well that is about it- with what I wanted to talk to you about" His little brother though only heard half of what he said because he had dashed for his room with all of his strength. Ace had to hit himself to not run after him. It hurt so damn much, he wanted to sit down and cry and hug his little brother and apologize. He hoped that Luffy understood the situation and that he understood Ace's actions._

_It was not even a week past that and Ace had came upon Luffy kissing his girlfriend._His_ girlfriend. The girlfriend that he treasured so very much. He loved her so damn much that he will happily put her as an equal to Luffy. And yet his little brother had betrayed him. He was kissing his girl. He did not hold back the urge and he went ahead and punched Luffy._

_"What the hell are you doing!?" Ace asked with anger steaming out. He did not believe that his little brother would do that._

_"What do you mean? You aren't my brother so there is no need to hold back" Ace lost it then. He punched Luffy to more times. He did not understand Ace neither did he understood his actions. That got the freckled man to burn in anger. Why did he never understand that he was doing it for his own good? Why was it that things were always blamed onto him? Why was it that his little brother betrayed him?!_

_"Stop this nonsense you fool!" Garp hit both Ace and Luffy on the head making them dizzy. After that incident Ace and Luffy never spoke. Ace was dumped and he was in depression for months after that. Thank god he shared a room with Marco who picked up his spirits and thoughts about suicide. Since then Ace had loathed Luffy. He even got the whole beating incident against him- which he had decided to let pass._

Ace sighed and got off his bed as he headed for the fridge. He then opened the fridge to find it empty.

"Who the hell was the pig that ate all the food!?" Ace screamed and slammed the fridge shut.

"That would be you" Marco answered as he closed the front door shut. He had just come back from groceries.

"Oh! Food!" Marco sighed. Ace was not listening to him at all. He sat on the coach and he turned around to look at the amazing sight of food vanishing in a lightening speed. Then he turned around and he put the TV on. He was worried about Ace- tomorrow school started and Luffy was going to start his freshman year in their high school. Apparently Garp had left not long after Ace had. And Makino was called back home to take care of her sick boyfriend- Shanks. So Luffy was left all alone, not that Ace cared but Marco kinda felt for him. Well Ace seemed like he totally despised the kid though, even though it's kinda hard to believe that a happy kid like Luffy could do something bad. After Ace had once _again_ eaten _all_of the food they went to bed and got prepared for a long day tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Meanwhile~

"Zoro! FOOOOD!" Luffy cried out from his room. After a few seconds of silence he leaped off his bed and barged inside the kitchen. Zoro was sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching a show on samurai. Luffy took a huge smoked turkey leg and started to eat fast. They had just moved here a week ago and things were going great. Well only up until today probably. Tomorrow they will meet Ace and things will go upside down. Zoro scratched the back of his neck- he really did not want Luffy to see his brother. He himself did not like him very much. But there was one thing for sure- Luffy did not hate him. But Luffy was not someone stable enough to meet him either. After Ace had left Luffy broken and then Garp leaving for work and his guardian following him as well Luffy had been lost. Zoro had noticed the situation too late to help Luffy. Whatever had happened Luffy did not tell him but he did however hold onto his shirt for the whole night. He had started crying and he held his hand with his other hand-he had kept on squeezing it and holding it tighter as if to make sure that it was really there, that it was not fake. Since then Luffy and Zoro had been together always and always together. Then Zoro developed feelings for Luffy and they had started dating.

"Whatcha watching?" Luffy leaned towards Zoro on the couch to get his attention. The marimo blushed a bit and leaned in to kiss the raven's forehead.

"Mountain Samurai" Zoro said as his eyes gleamed with excitement from the development. Luffy was obviously bored from just the title itself. But he stayed on the couch to watch along with his boyfriend. He then brought his legs up and sat cross-legged right next to Zoro who expected Luffy to do this. It was things like these that got Zoro to fall for him deeper. Zoro then took an arm and hung it over Luffy's shoulder bringing him closer. Then he left the beer that was in his hand and he turned his face and brought Luffy even closer so that their lips touched. Luffy stayed still for a while but then he took his arms and placed them behind Zoro's head as he started kissing back. The kiss had turned aggressive and passionate. Zoro then grabbed Luffy's whole body and without interrupting the kiss he carried him into his room. Mountain Samurai had been forgotten as the raven got placed on Zoro's bed. Clothes had started to fly off and things got heated up for the two. After their '_activities' _Luffy and Zoro both dozed off to sleep. But not before Zoro placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alrigh! So this is the second chapter dedecated to my first reviewer who wanted to know what happens next. I need to update the stories very soon, so please guys don't hate me T_T. I am doing all i can but its hard to write when you have a writters block and new ideas appear all the time and you need to make 100 drawings by the end of the week and you have only 22 now and you try to dye to you hair but it turns out some kind of mutated colour which you are emberassed to walk around in and your mom keeps on screaming at you to clean and stuff- sorry i needed to let that out -_-'. Well anyways tomorrow i will try to update as many of my stories as i can but i might not make all of them since i am going to an art's store to try to make my daddy buy me a lot of stuff. I am seriously on my last 3H pencil and i have used up all of my other pencils, also i need a new drawing pad and new markers and i want to see if the Copics are on sale and if i can get some ( i am inlove with them), so yeah. I will see you guys tomorrow for sure though because i have _another_ new idea for a story -_-' i am going to go cry now. Well hope you guys enjoy and i will see you all very soon!

_~Tsukineko-san_


	3. So, you have come

My lovelies, I am back! The lovely reviews I got from all of you made me so happy! Reviews inspire me to continue writing all of my fanfictions! Seriously though. That was one huge writers block. Nothing came into my head no matter how hard I tried! But now I am back and I swear I will keep up with updating all of my other stories.

"Did you get your jacket?" A voice came from the kitchen, screaming.

"I did!"

"Are you sure? It won't be like last time when you left it on your bed right?" A mocking voice teased.

"No. Pretty sure." Ace did not like to be teased.

"K then. Get in the car!" The raven muttered something underneath his breath as he made his way to the door. First day of school. Like a 16 year old boy will be excited. As if, since he was in touch with all of his friends, male or female everyday through out summer, all he had to expect now was how many bitchy teachers he will have this semester. He sighed as he though about a certain girl he had met during summer. Her personality was cool, but what was even cooler was her chest size. Fucking huge. Her name was Orihime if I remember right. Seriously, her chest was something everyone stared at, her personality was not that bad but her cooking...would be better if it wasn't shown to the world.

"Ace?" I turned around to look at Jozu who was walking towards me in a slow step. Well he looked excited seeing my face.

"What up?"

"Disaster. Brake was over before I could blink." The feeling was mutual; I just nodded and started walking a respectful pace that would fit his. I was nearing the front gates and the feeling of blood thirst rose up in me. He was coming to this school, of all schools he could have chosen to attend, Gramps just had to send him to this one. I hated him, I won't lie. But as long as he didn't come near me, and as long as I didn't see his face, it would be all good. But no! He just has to come here, where I will see him all day long and I wouldn't be able to hold back. I sighed as I neared the school gate even more. This year will be even more disastrous than last one. I don't want to see Luffy...

~~~~~~Meanwhile~

"Lunch No4?"

"Got it."

"How about it's substitute?"

"Got it."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Packed it."

"Donuts?" I sighed as I grabbed the bridge between my nose. Did he realize how serious the situation was? He was going to the same school that Ace was attending. This was not funny, what the hell was that old man even thinking when he signed up Luffy there?! As far as it concerns me, he basically up and left. Leaving Luffy alone, and his relationship with his brother, and then comes back only to make the situation worse. Geeze, they are a family all right.

"Zoro?" A clueless face came close to mine. This guy…he shouldn't be putting his face so close to other people's.

"You are spacing ou-"I stared at his widened eyes before separating. I leaned back and licked my lips.

"That's what you get for shoving your face in a dangerous zone" I say before I start to walk, only to be stopped by his hand on mine. He leaned in seductively.

"Hmmm, so what happens if I come even closer?" He was like a child, seriously. Pushing his limits to see up until what point he will get grounded. Fine then, I will show you 'till what point you can tease me.

"Mnnn~" He moans as my tongue slides behind his teeth. The mental map that I have of his mouth is so well memorized that I would probably guess who I am kissing with closed eyes. His right hand is on my chest and the other one is behind my neck where it's grabbing hold of my hair. The temptation was too much for me so I let my hand travel to his bare waist, underneath his shirt. He stops me with his hand pulling on my hair.

"Haaaa-…Zoro…-Haaa….. School is gonna start soon. I don't want my teacher to…Haa-…remember me with that" His breath is uneven and he is out of breath. But by his eyes, I know he wants to continue.

"That's too bad…Lu-Ffy" I sing-song his name while my knee pushed towards his member which is beginning to harden. He just backs away and fixes his shirt up. He is so cutely turned on. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were just slightly shaking. I lick my lips wanting more, but I know that right now is not the time. I think I might molest him during lunch time, in the bathrooms. But then again, this glutton prefers to spend all that time eating. Then the next best option is after school. Yeah, I will run back home dragging him along. Something flashes in my mind and I realize I almost forgot about Ace. How will things turn out with him at school? I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice how Luffy gets ready and then gets closer to me. By the time I do realize, his face was way too near mine. With a matter of second he quickly nibs on my ear and then licks my cheek. Before I blink he has ran out the door already. I just stand there like an idiot, holding my face with a hand over my mouth and chin as I feel the blush spreading all the way to my ears.

I stand in front of the huge board that has each student's name in a class list. I still haven't found mine yet, the letters are goddamn small and there are so many goddamn names that there are 6 boards that equal to the size of a classroom's wall, _and_ are double sided. I have already passed one side of the boards and I am now searching for a name that no one in the school should have! I start to tap my foot impatiently as I move a step to go to the list for a classroom. It's just way too fucking hard to put a big sign on top saying "Third Year" or "Freshman Year" or "This is God-fucking-damned Second Year Class List". As I move to the other board and pass the small hand sized gap between the two boards, I stop. I take a step back and look through the gap to the other side viewing all the different students looking for their classes and checking if their friends are somewhere close to them. My gaze stops at a short raven haired boy. His bangs covering his eyes as he is looking up at the list, his white school dress shirt is opened and underneath stands out a bright red shirt, his dress pants seem to be way to big on him, so they are held by a studded white belt. His red shirt was dancing in the wind, reviewing a bit of his toned abs and messing up his hair. I freeze. Before even a second passes his lips curve into a smile and he runs off, satisfied he had found what he was searching for. I just stare at the place where he used to be. So you are already here, Luffy.


	4. Meetings don't always lead to the best

I hurried off to class to find Luffy. It was an advantage having all classes together, well that old man was considerate enough to make a special request to his 'old friend' aka. the principal to make sure we have all of our classes together. Though that does not excuse his huge mistake in putting my Luffy in a school that is not only near Ace, but is exactly _the_ school that Ace attends. This was not funny no matter how you twisted it around to make it somehow comical, I face palmed as I saw Luffy running towards me with a huge smile laughing. This guy was unique, probably _the_ one and only who can make such a situation seem funny. I looked around as I saw practically every guy staring at Luffy and how cute he looked when he smiled. I couldn't blame them, after all I was one of them, but sorry men-this one is mine. I proved my point as I snaked my hand behind his waist pushing him closer to me. See? _Mine._

"Yo Luffy! Looked around the whole school yet?"

"Nah, it's too big even I can't so it" He said while pushing off of me gently. So even a guy like you has limits, huh? Of course you do, your mental limits are multiplying each day even if you try to hide them. You are getting more depressed day by day right in front of me. But the worst part was that I couldn't do anything. Not encourage you, not help you, not make it worse. It was like I was a fucking decoration piece right near you. Each and every minute I get more and more pissed off that I am useless to you, unlike how you are to me.

"Ne Zoro! Have you checked out the classroom yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Let's head there then!" The cheerful kid grabbed by my hand.

"Ok then, it's down there"

"…Zoro…that way leads to the stairs…"

"…oh"

~Ace's POV~

It's vexing. It's annoying. It doesn't give me a moment of peace. I am anxious. I want to know, to see, to punch, to talk, to kick, to understand, to strangle….no… I want to see him. Even if I and my mind are bipolar to each other, there is one thing we both want to do- to see him. Luffy…at first I though that as long as did not get close to him everything will be sunshine and rainbows. But I should have known better. The desire to understand was so very strong, that I was losing sight of which I wanted to understand. Did I want to understand him, or to _make_ him understand? Make him understand what? My feelings maybe? How much I hated him, how much I despised him, how much I wanted to beat the living shit out of him and how much I wanted to see him in pain. I put more force onto my thumb fingernail between my teeth. Blood…Luffy you will look so good with blood all over you. The blood started to slowly sip past my mouth's edge as it made its way down my chin, my thumb was left with a stinging sensation and a half lifted off nail.

"So Ace which one are you choosing?" A pineapple head came to ask me.

"Huh?"

"To be evaluated on basketball or volleyball for the gym test"

"Oh"

"So which one?!"

"…hmm…probably…volleyball" I said in a monotone. Marco stopped to look me over and sighed. He made his way to the classroom window and stopped as he neared it. He looked outside for a while and then he turned around to face me. I stood up and walked over to the window to see what Marco had seen.

"Zoro hurry up!" Luffy had decided to explore the school during brake, and he was currently, no let me correct myself, _they_ were currently lost thanks to the green man. Though that did not get into the way of that huge grin to appear again.

"I am coming, geeze" Zoro smiled to himself as he looked over his Luffy. Everything in school was going well so far, but they had a long way 'till the end of the year.

Ace looked out of the window and stared at Luffy running around in front of their window, Zoro not too far behind. Was he mocking him? He was about to leave the window frame when Luffy tripped over his own two feet, Zoro ran towards him and grabbed him behind the waist pulling him up to his chest. Luffy just smiled in response. Were those two together?

History class was the most boring class in the whole school or in the universe for people like Ace. But today, Ace's mind was not even in class, it was in the pits of hell where it made plans on how to torture his little brother. And as disgusting and gruesome that sounded, that is what Ace's mind was thinking. Part of him hated it though, he just didn't want to bother with his younger brother anymore and he just wanted to have a normal school life.

"May be excused?" Ace asked the teacher while raising his hand lazily.

"Go ahead" an old dude with shaking hands answered him.

Ace left the room pissed at himself. He got even madder and the anger aroused inside of him as his brain started making images of Luffy stripped naked to a bed. Ace was no homo, he had never done it with a guy and he never planned to. Luffy seemed like he was though, since every guy would looked at him since we were little and plus there was the whole Zoro thing. My brain started showing images of different faces he would make. I grabbed my head in my hand and growled loudly. I entered the bathroom right then and there and as if by some terrible coincidence my little brother was inside. His eyes widened when he saw me come in, but they soon returned back to normal. His smile not once leaving his face but I saw how his mouth twitched a little. He washed his hands hurriedly and started to walk past me. I probably looked like some drunkard standing there like a post and not even saying anything, but I won't let him leave me like this. I grabbed his hand just as he passed me and stared at him.

"Um…." Luffy said a bit held back. I glared at him as I gave his hand a squeeze to which he whimpered.

"I will show you exactly how big of a mistake you made" I said slowly as I continued to puncture holes through him with my death glare.

"Huh?" He questioned but I didn't give him time to as I pulled his hand and pushed him inside a stall for disabled. I closed the door behind me and locked it almost immediately. Luffy that expression suits you.

"What the hell are you doing back to my side" I asked while still leaning towards the door.

"I-i-i didn't come back for…you" He said while backing a little bit.

"So for who then?!" I practically screamed at him. He flinched squeezed shut his eyes, he opened them hesitantly and you could see the small vibrations produced by his small hands.

"Grandpa…sent me…here..."He said slowly so that he didn't stutter.

"So you went ahead and showed your face in front of me again, huh?" I said as I straightened myself off the door. He flinched and took a small step backwards.

"And you came with your boyfriend thinking school life will be easy for someone like you?" I empathized boyfriend as I took a step towards him. His shaking was now visible as he took another small step backwards. He only had a little more space towards the wall.

"I-is that bad?" He questioned. My mind decomposed the information…he didn't deny he was dating Zoro.

"To how many guys have you spread your legs now?" I asked as I took two big steps towards him, his lip quivered as I was only a meter away from him.

"How many times have you spread your legs for Zoro?" I asked as he looked down. Lost count, huh? As I was thinking Luffy made a shot for escape by snaking his way around me and reaching his hand for the door. I grabbed him by his raven locks and slammed him onto the ground.

"I've always hated that guy ya know. He always seemed to glare at me whenever I saw him. Could you also have filled his mind with bullshit about me?" I grabbed the hem of his pants earning a hick in his breath.

"No! Don't!" He tried as I pulled my hand shut onto his mouth. My other hand pulling down his pants fast. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and started to pull them down when Luffy tried to turn himself around but failed as I lowered my weight onto him.

"You pleasure him, huh?" I said as parted his cheeks. A gasp came out of his lips as he tried to wiggle himself out in vain. This was like rape, no, it was rape. And in rape there is no need for kisses, or a necessity for the victim to be pleasured. I chanted to myself as I pulled down my own pants. Luffy started to shake violently as he heard the metal shackle of the belt fall on the floor.

"Relax, you are already a man slut so this should be nothing to you" I said in a mocking voice as I grabbed my half hard member. How the hell did it get like this, when I am with Luffy? I licked my lips as I pumped myself fully hard, thinking of only busty babes and…Luffy?! A flushed Luffy, broad naked with a dildo in his mouth. I cursed at myself in my mind as I parted his cheeks again. The pre cum smeared onto my dick should be enough of a lubricant right? I didn't even think twice as I sheeted myself fully in with one extremely forceful thrust. Luffy's scream echoes off the walls as he twitched beneath me. The hell is wrong with him, does it feel that good when a guy enters you? I moved 'till the tip of the head was only in and slammed back in. But god his insides are fucking amazing. They made me pant and moan out loud as his insides squeezed my cock out of its juices and sucked it in like no tomorrow. Does it feel that good when a guy is fucking you, must so since his insides were practically begging for me. I opened my eyes for the first time since entering him. I was in shock when I saw blood dripping down my cock and out of my younger brother's rear. Wait, wait, wait…didn't Luffy do it with Zoro already? Knowing what kind of guy Zoro was they probably did it…so why the hell? I lowered myself down to Luffy's head as I stared at his face twisted in pain, my hand long gone from his mouth, with tears dripping on the floor and gritted teeth. My mind could not digest the expression in front of me as an expression that belonged to a cheerful kid who turned into a jerk later on, but still cheerful. I almost asked what was wrong. I mind slapped myself as I pulled myself back and continuing the act.

"Nghh!" One last moan from me and I came inside Luffy. With all of the pleasure that pushed me over the edge I had bent down and bitten onto his exposed shoulder. His shirt hang loose from his body and had revealed the creamy skin beneath. I didn't fail to notice all the hickeys that littered the back of his shoulder and down. So he did do it with Zoro, so why the hell was he bleeding. I shook my head in denial to those thoughts. Had I spent 2 years hating for nothing?! I questioned myself as I pulled my dick out of him and made myself presentable once again. Within a matter of seconds I was up and ready to leave the stall. I looked back at him one last time before leaving like nothing happened.

"Don't show your face in front of me again, slut"

Well that's that. I hope I didn't make Ace seem too mean and violent, but hey I planned this fanfiction ahead of time so it will get better…maybe. Hope you enjoy it!

~Tsukineko-san


	5. Parties of 16 year olds

Zoro POV:

I noticed it as soon as he exited school. Something was wrong, real wrong. That exact minute is when I got this terrible feeling in my gut, it told me that something beyond my suspicions, something that I haven't thought of has happened today. To tell the truth I was secretly expecting him to walk out grinning like an idiot with a bruise on his cheek or a bruised lip but this is not something I expected. _This_ is not normal. Luffy never fake smiles, never _ever_ have I seen him fake a smile to please anyone or even himself. And the thing is-most people who are not too close to him wouldn't notice the difference. The way his eyebrows arch is different and his muscles look like they are about to cramp because of the pressure that he has been putting them into to fake the smile. Not to mention his happy radiation is gone, it might have been stupid, but it was _Luffy's_ radiation. Plus he has been avoiding eye contact with me, not too much to become suspicious but I know raven-head.

"Luffy" He turns to face me.

"What do you want for dinner?" He looks really held back by the question. He looks to the side tapping his chin and then turning towards me again flashing me an oh-so-fake smile.

"Stew, beef stew." He says simply and my jaw muscles tightened.

"K, I am stopping here to buy ingredients. You can go ahead home."

"I want to wait"

"No. Go home. I will take some time, you go home and put the water to boil and all. I will be home until then."

"I will wait. The water boils fast, so you won't take that much time" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Go home!" I half yelled from annoyance and entered the shop. I told him once, and he didn't listen so this is just the natural turn of events. But, why the hell do I have this somewhat guilty bulge in my stomach, like its rolling around in my intestines and making itself more noticeable. Just as I was about to grab a basket I turned on my heel and headed for the main doors. Poking my head out I looked out for the raven. He was gone; and the guilty feeling grew 10 times bigger.

-Luffy POV-

I would have never noticed how comfortable the night was if this had not happened. I ran into a random direction and I found myself in a park with a bench. The bench was right on the edge of a cliff kinda land. It had a fence of course but you could see the whole city from here. I made myself roll into a bun on the bench and I rocked myself to sober up. I glanced at my shaking hands and saw the bloody scratches on them. I brought them up to my lips and started to hum to a song as I rocked myself back and forward. I feel like everything is slowly fucking up completely lately. Everything was fucked up to begin with. Since the day that prick came along everything went to hell. God, how could I have trusted someone like that, for fuck's sake he basically screamed out DANGER. But then again, no one understood what it was and they all left me, including Ace. Oh Ace. Ace, Ace, ACE. You just poured salt over the wounds didn't you? And then you went ahead and did that today, for fuck's sake why is everything becoming more complicated. I can't even breathe normally anymore without having to face consequences. And Zoro hates me now, yeah my life is great. I stared blankly at the scenery and then decided to go for it. I slid my hand in my pocket and grabbed my little zip packet of poppers. Drowning 2 on a dry throat I squeezed my eyes shut and let the pills do their things. As my world started to dissolve, and every worry and thought I had was now irrelevant I stood up on top of the bench and spread out my arms like wings. The pills haven't still fully worked and I'm already getting effects.

-Zoro POV-

Okay, this is not so okay. Luffy should have been home…and he is not…and he is not answering his phone either. Well fuck.

Normal POV

A raven head was walking through the park towards his apartment with his best friends. They had a lot of alcohol and drugs with them, signifying it would be a crazy night, since tomorrow was a brake day. Everyone was gonna get wasted and baked and it was just generally gonna be one crazy night. Loud music, babes and waking up not knowing where you are. Just as usual- just as preferred. But what Ace noticed was something not so 'as usual'. A person in the night with a dress shirt was swinging from side to side with their arms spread out. Was Ace concerned- no not in particular. There were many drunks out in the streets, this one won't be the first one. But this one was singing. He was singing something so familiar.

_I am the ocean._

_I am the sea._

_There is a world inside of me._

Ace looked over at the drunk and stared deeply into the night. It had to be, no other way. It's Luffy. That was their song. They used to listen and sing to it. Their song. Without noticing the raven stepped closer to his little brother and separated from the crowd. Going around the bench he stopped in front of the person that he carried so many memories with. His eyes narrowed in the dark so that he can take in the form of the boy in front of him. Luffy was wobbling, his hands were shaking and his singing was getting quieter every passing second, until it reached a whisper.

"What are you doing here" Ace asked though not much of a questioning tone to the question. Luffy looked downwards and creaked a smirk.

"I don't have to…I don't want to…no, more like I can't…but I can…but I don't want to… -sigh- does it ma…matter?" He was stopping between words a lot and looked like he could talk without problem but it was more like he didn't want to or he was confused about what the question was and what he was answering.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to see your face anymore?"

"Why should I follow anything you say?" Luffy was talking in a mocking tone. He was chuckling at the sky, no; it was like he was laughing at God. Like how a person laughs when he is right about something and everybody else was wrong. The laugh in which you celebrate that you were _right_ that everybody is _wrong_ and that everybody will have to admit it. That kind of laugh was forwarded to the sky. Getting caught in the sky, Ace saw the not-so-visible stars over the sky. The kind of stars that you need to stare at the sky for a long time to see, but no matter what anybody says, nobody has ever said that starts are not beautiful. The stars that shine without losing hope, the stars that are portrayed in so many romance movies. Luffy, why are you laughing at them?

"Liar" Ace was startled by the voice that dripped with hatred. He looked over at his still smirking brother.

"Why did you not try to find out? Why did you say that? Why were you with her? Why?" Luffy looked down at his brother.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ace questioned with a monotone. Luffy just looked down for a bit more before laughing out loud. At this point the airplane arms motion had stopped. Luffy just held his stomach and then looked up all of a sudden to the sky, he let his hands fall down to his sides.

"I am done. I am walking travesty. Nobody notices anything that is happening to me. I am the slut alright. The one who sleeps with everyone. I am the weird cheeky kid. And the orphan. And the kid who will be happy forever and ever and ever. A fake smile and fake feelings can fake happiness. I need the pills to survive, and I need the world to think that I am okay so that they don't do something stupid like _fix_ me." Luffy was smiling while he was talking slowly in a drunk manner. He kept on looking at sky, only once he was finished he faced Ace and smiled. Ace kept a quiet and uncaring expression all the while. After about two minutes of staring at each other and Ace realising that Luffy was on something did the silence get broken. Luffy jumped off the bench and started walking towards the darkness.

"Wait" Luffy stopped in his steps and waited.

"I told you that I didn't want to see your face again, you better be pre-" Ace was interrupted by a loud snort. Luffy was chuckling again.

"You are so childish- _Ace_~, I will be in your school from now on, you will see my face a lot. Stop here for today, I think what you did was enough already."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ace grabbed Luffy's collar and punched him. There was no resistance, and Luffy fell to the floor. With the older stepping back a few steps the younger got up and straightened his composure. His eyes looked dead. He then wiped his nose with the back of his hand and wrestled his pocket to get out the zip lock bag again. He hurriedly pried it open and grabbed another pill. Dropping into his mouth he stretched his neck and looked at the sky meanwhile gulping.

"These are good but they lose effect so quickly…" he whispered as he calmed down his breathing. He looked at Ace one last time before turning on his heel and going towards the darkness again.

"I need to get back home…" another whisper was heard from Luffy.

" "home"? What home do you have to return to? Makino didn't even want you!" With a smirk Ace screamed back at his little brother.

"…Zoro… I need to get back to Zoro…Zoro" Luffy's from started to fade in the darkness as he left Ace to watch his back. Zoro? Why is Luffy talking about Zoro? What the hell does Zoro have to do with Luffy? Why does Luffy's definition of home include Zoro in it? Why… Ace's thoughts ran wild as he stared at the spot his younger sibling used to be at.

"Ace? AAAACCCEEEE!" A loud group of drunk dogs were howling his name around the park.

"I'm here you retards!"

_A/N_

_Im very sorry guys, i will continue to update this dont worry! I was up to a lot of shit lately. I have always had monsters inside of me, but since i started highschool they have steadily started to overthrow me. My anorexia has been very rowdy lately, it has practecaly over taken my life now. I had this clique of girls going after me calling me 'the fat gay' or 'les' and all that shit. Just because someone dresses different from you, it doesnt mean that you have the right to judge them and put them down in any way. Telling them 'cheer up emo kid' wont help either. The reason why i have been away for so long is because i was too lazy to update it earlier. And more like i was stuck and didnt know why anything happened. So i left is for later. And later is now, but it wasnt suppost to be now. It was suppost to be a month or two ago when i was gonna sit on my ass and actually write this. But it didnt happen. I stopped eating for larger periods of time and had very little energy, but because of my insomnia i couldnt sleep so there was no way to restore my energy. And my bad habits surfaced again and started doing unhealthy stuff. Instead of studying or being at home i would be out somewhere partying and getting high and trashed. It was all suppost to be safe stuff that werent as addictive as opiates. But hey when you are stupid and retarded as me you decide to overdose and do weird shit. But i wasnt stupid enough to start snorting crack or inject myself. I was on speed and acid and molly most of the time i was awake. My grades at school started to go down and i didnt give a fuck cause i was enjoying myself. But then something happened. My so called good friends decided to separate me from their clique. It was ignoring me at first and making me feel depressed and making me have anxiety attacks everytime i went home because i thought i did something wrong. And then they found out a minor facts about me. The fact that i would light a cigarette every once in a while if someone offered me some, cause i dont have any myself because im not a regular smoker. And then they decided to end it with me. I noticed it way back a year ago actually. When my good friend or so called started to hang out with another girl. And take this from me- when you are a group of 3 friends one friend is bound to be left out in some way. And that one friend was me. But i was purposely left out. They would say they were busy and i would later see them from my window because i live on the second floor of the building, and they would be together. The started leaving__ me out. And i needed to invite everyone to go somewhere to make sure that i am included. When highschool started they would always be somewhere together and i started hanging out with my monsters. Oh what joy to be told how fat,useless,and replaceable i am. Now when i go to talk to them they would be laughign and when i come to them to say hi they would both look at the floor or at each other or somewhere else but not me while saying hi back. And i hate that. So my depression started to control me more. Every day when i woke up i wished i was dead. And during that time i decided to give in to the sneaky self harm. And boy did i miss that, last time i cut was in 8 grade and i swore to myself i wouldnt do it again. But i had to hide all of that. Everybody was always making jokes about how emo or how gross it was. So i burned and cut my thighs up until i was out of space. So took a little brake of 3 days, all in which i kept on eyeing my wrist. So i finally decided to do it and sliced a fine line on my forearm, not the wrist though. And i was surprised, i took effort when i cut my thighs so i did teh same to my forearm, and i made a very deep cut. I bandaged it with a LOT of bandages and all kinds of methods of stopping the bleeding. I did, after five hours. I took a long time to heal, its still healing in fact. But almost all of my forearm is covered in scars and burns now. I didnt leave my fat thighs alone either, they have purple bruises here and there. And then came the day. That one day in which everything crashed down. I hadn't eaten in 3 days, only had been holding on to water and diet cokes and laxatives. So as you can imagine i was drained and ready to collapse. My friends decided to tell me that i am just being an idiot and that i am just following what everybody else is doing and that i am being an insolent bitch. That the relationship was ruined because of me. That its my fault we are not friends now. And that i am just trying to be cool and that dying my hair and smoking is what FAILURES and SCREW-UPS at school do. My mom had told me to disappear in the morning because she was pissed off. And with all of that i was gone in a flash. I ran like hell to the washrooms. I went into the big stalls for the disabled. And i snorted. I dont know what it was but people i know had given it to me and told me it was the shit. 3 lines, a tab of acid, and an aspirin. I was gone from the world. And with an exacto knife in my bag i went on to high places where no one can find me. But with the acid kicked in fully and the crack done in my nose i lost control of my hands and i ended up with a huge gash on my wrist. Someone must have found me after that, because i really dont remember what happened. My exausted body was done for. And since then ive been in and out of the hospital and therapist. Ive been to IP which ticked me off a lot. And my parents still dont understand what i am struggling with and still think its for attention. I have gained a half a kilo to which i should account as an accomplishment but i see that as terrible, i dont know how ill survive in this whale body. I havent cut for 2 weeks now which is very good . , hopefully it continues. And i have been taking a whole bunch of pills for my anxiety and mild clinical depression now. My parents are looking after me not to touch any drugs, but i still have spliff stashed in my room. But thats okay, weed is not a drug, its a fucking plant. And yea, sorry to bother you with my boring story. I will continue updating, hopefully things will be brighter from now on, but i dont believe in it too much to be honest..._


End file.
